Divergence Rising
by BeautyxIsxEverlasting
Summary: Tris has lived peacefully for 2 years in the Dauntless compound with Tobias until Eric begins hording Divergents as an army against the Erudite. Tris must find it within herself to stop him or to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer - I do not own Divergent. Rights go to Veronica Roth.

A/N - Thank you for clicking on my story. This is the first chapter in what I hope will be a successful and unique fanfic. I know that 'if the war never happened' fics are common, but trust me when I say this will take a new and hopefully never before seen twist.

#

I wonder aimlessly in the midst of hundreds of Dauntless bodies gathered in the Pit. People pressed against each other to dance to the pounding music that shakes the walls of the compound. And I love it. This is all for the new members of Dauntless. The party, the lights, the music; everything is for us. We passed initiation and now we're members.

It's more than I could have hoped for. After all, I came in weak and with the name 'Stiff" like it was stamped on my forehead. Now I am number one in my initiate class, I've gotten a new nickname, a number, just like Four. I am Six. I am Tris. I am Dauntless.

"So, _Six_, how's it feel?" Eric's voice finds its way to my ears.

I turn and find him leaning against the stone wall, a brown bottle in his hand. He smiles at me.

"Honestly," I say. "It's great. Amazing, really."

"You're ranked first. That'll follow you forever, ya know." He takes a swig from his bottle. He's a little more personable when he's drinking. "You get first choice in your job. You could be a leader, like me. You could do great things, Six." His eyes pierce mine.

I chew on my cheek. I don't want to be a leader like Eric. He's cruel and brutal and everything a leader of Dauntless shouldn't be. "Yeah. I could," I say simply.

He takes a step closer to me. "Tomorrow you choose. Choose wisely, Six, because you only get to once. But for now," he takes another drink and gestures to the Pit, "enjoy yourself."

He turns on his heel and saunters away from me. '_At least he didn't torture me,'_ I think.

But he is right. I only get to choose once as to what job I want and I want it to be something I will love for the rest of my life. But I know choosing will be the second most difficult thing I've ever done, apart from choosing to become Dauntless and leaving my family. _'Faction before blood,'_ I think wryly.

Brightly colored strobing lights illuminate the Pit and the wriggling bodies in it. The air is pungent with alcohol. I look for Tobias in the mosh, although it's not easy being as short as I am. I push my way into the crowd, getting claps on the shoulder, congratulations and other forms of flattery for my triumph on being first.

"Tris!"

I turn at the sound of my name and see Uriah crowd surfing above me, his grin spread from ear to ear. I smile at him.

"If you're looking for Four, he passed me off somewhere over there," he shouts over the music and points me in the right direction as he sails away on his Dauntless ocean.

I find Tobias sitting near the tattoo parlor talking with Tori. He meets my eyes and smiles softly. He beckons me over to join them.

"Tris," Tori says as she hugs me. "I am so proud of you." She leans back and looks at me. "Not that little Abnegation girl anymore, are you?"

"Not in the slightest," I reply.

"Definitely not," Tobias adds.

"Well, how about a new tattoo? My congratulatory gift for you. On the house," she says and pulls me inside the parlor and sets me in her chair.

My tattoo collection seems to keep growing. It's an addiction, the sting of the needle on my skin, the feeling of being able to personalize my body to my liking. I love it.

"What would you like, Tris?" Tori asks, needle already in hand. Looks like I have no choice.

I think for a minute. I want every one of my tattoos to have a meaning. I want for them to have a story behind the ink.

"Six." I say. "I want the number six."

Tori smiles and gets to work. Ten minutes later I am finished with my tattoo adorning the back of my neck, a roman numeral six, "VI".

"Looks great, _Six._" Tobias winks at me. "Now let's go enjoy the party, after all, it's for you." He takes my hand and leads me back into the crowd for a night full of dancing, drinking and bad decisions.

#

There is nothing worse than waking up when you really don't want to. This is one of those days. Today is the day I will choose the rest of my life, whether that be an aspiring Dauntless leader or working the fence, I must choose today. But on a brighter note, I get to finally have my own place. I'm getting real tired of seeing Peter everytime I wake up.

"Aye, Stiff!" Peter hollers across the room to me. "If you're in line to be my new leader then I'd rather be factionless."

I sigh as I get dressed. Black lacy shirt that shows my birds on my collarbone, tight black skinny jeans and black boots. Black is the new gray.

The new members and myself file in silently to the packed cafeteria. The other Dauntless members don't cheer as loudly as usual, most nursing a hangover from the night before. I sit with Uriah, Will and Christina and reach for a muffin. Uriah seems to be one of the many with a severe hangover. He lays his head on the table and groans.

"Hey, buddy!" Zeke yells in Uriah's ear as he sits next to him, causing Uriah to groan louder. "You don't look so good." Zeke grins at us.

"Shouldn't drink so much. You have a lifetime for that, don't do it all in one night," Tobias adds as he slips into the seat next to Zeke. He smiles at me.

The cafeteria is filled with the light chatter of the Dauntless, still lost in the land between dreaming and awakeness. I chew on my muffin and ponder the choices I will have to make for the upteenth time. Being a leader does not really appeal to me. For one, I would have to work alongside Eric everyday for the rest of my Dauntless life. No thanks. I also cannot forget what I am. Divergent. If they found about me then I would be finished. Tori's tattoo parlor seemed like a good idea until I remembered I can't draw to save my life and would never trust myself to ink another person's skin. I could work in the control room with Tobias, but I'm not very good at computer technology. I sigh heavily. I have no idea what I want to do.

"Quit stressing, Tris," says Christina. "You'll figure it out."

"Yeah," Will says. "You only have about 143 different jobs to choose from and maybe about a third of that number you could be qualified for, and a fourth of that third you would be good at and-"

Christina glares at him. "Shut up, will ya?"

A hush falls upon the cafeteria. I look up from my muffin and see Eric standing above the crowd.

"Today, myself and the other leaders, will assist in helping each new member to decide what occupation to take up." He pauses and looks straight at me. "Of course, our number one ranking initiate is always offered a job among the leaders. It will be up to her to decide whether or not to take it. And she would be a fool to refuse." The crowd chuckles quietly. "She will also be offered the part-time job of initiate trainer. You will be assigned an apartment. You can choose a roommate or you can choose to live on your own. You will now be alotted your default amount of points plus the amount of points your occupation of choice pays you." His cold eyes sweep the crowd, once again landing on me. "Let us welcome our new members graciously." The Dauntless whoop and howl into the air, fist pumping through their hangovers. "New members, follow me."

I stand and look to Tobias. His eyes meet mine as I pass. I'm on my way to choose my future.

We meet in the Pit. There are tables set up where we are to pick our occupation and given our apartment number and key. I stand in line and wait for my turn.

"Ah, Tris. Welcome." A Dauntless man greets me, his eyes just as cold as Eric's but his demeanor personable. "What have you decided?"

I look down at the list of jobs. So many to choose from and so little time to choose. I thumb through the booklet and pick one at random. _Weapons Developer._ The description reads:

_As a weapons developer, it will be your job to design, assemble and test new weapons. These weapons, whether lethal or beneficial, will be used throughout the compound and then distributed to the factions. Each weapon you make will be sent to the leaders after thorough inspection for a final run down. If it passes the test you will be given extra points for any weapon that passes. Your bi-weekly points payment is 1,500, plus 250 points for any new weapon designed._

I could do this. I could design more weapons meant for de-arming, not killing. I could maybe save lives by developing a new weapon not meant to kill.

"Weapons Developer," I say with confidence.

The man looks at me with amusement. "Not going to follow up with the leader position?" I shake my head. "Alright then." He logs my choice into a glass tablet. No going back now.

I walk to the table where I will be assigned my apartment.

"Six. Your apartment will be on the fourth floor, number 422. Here is your key. All new members are assigned that same apartment style. If you so choose, after you've aquired enough points, you can choose to buy a new one. Welcome to Dauntless." This member is someone I've never seen before. She hands me the key without a second glance.

I have my own apartment. I am a weapons developer. I am a full fledged Dauntless. I smile and make my way to my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: This is the second chapter of Divergence Rising! It's been a slow start but I promise in the next chapter I will start letting you see some of the plot development and a little bit of Eric. Trust me, when we get there, the twist I have planned will blow you away! ;)

#

_Two and a half years later..._

The alarm goes off, buzzing loudly on the table next to my bed. I groan and hold a pillow over my head. Getting up in the morning has never been my strong suit. I'd much rather sleep in until noon instead of getting up at seven in the morning.

I slam my hand down on the clock, thus silencing the ear piercing alarm, and roll out of bed. I look around. My apartment is not very large, maybe a third of the size of Tobias' apartment, although he's lived here longer than I. I have a couch, a tv, a bed, a bathroom and a small kitchen area complete with a miniature refrigerator. I don't need much else.

The luke warm water glides smoothly over my skin as I wash myself in the small shower. I dress in black leggings, a mid-thigh leather jacket that sinches at the waist, and black combat boots. My blonde hair flows loosely around my shoulders until I tye it up into a high pony tail and make my way out the door.

Dauntless members mill around in the cafeteria chattering excitedly. Today is Choosing Day, which means new initiates. It's always exciting when new people come in to join us.

"Good morning," says Tobias and I sit next to him. I kiss him quickly on the lips and reach for a blueberry muffin.

"Good morning," I say around a mouthful. "Are you excited?" I ask.

Tobias shrugs. "It's the same every year. We terrorize them into being brave and some make it and some don't. The excitement disappeared from me about two years ago," he says.

Zeke plops down in front of us, his hair sticking up on one side of his head. Uriah follows him silently, sleep still evident in his eyes.

"Wonder how many they're taking to the ceremony today," says Zeke.

I glance around the room. "Surely Eric, Max and Peter," I say. "And I suppose anyone else who wants to go." He nods.

"I'm not going this year. I'm supposed to train the Dauntless borns with Eric."

"What about Peter?" I ask. I figured Peter would be offered the job again since he did it last year.

Zeke grins. "His services were needed... elsewhere. I guess they figure they only need one son of a bitch scaring the initiates. Not two."

The cafeteria starts clearing out. I suppose everyone is going to catch the train for the ceremony. Uriah gets up and filters out amongst the others, still half asleep. He's not very talkative in the morning.

Tobias and myself stand and go to the Pit to wonder around until the Ceremony is broadcasted on large screens for everyone to watch who didn't go themselves. We walk around the shops, hand in hand, window shopping.

Our relationship has grown immensly since we first got together two years ago. We've learned more about each other and everything seems to be going smoothly. Tobias asked me a few weeks ago if I might want to move in with him. I told him I'd think about it. In reality, I'm still terrified of intimacy. He is still featured in my fear landscape.

"I wonder how many we'll get this year," I muse aloud. I think back to last year and grow sad. We lost one of the transfers to the chasm. There's always one.

"Better yet, I wonder how many Divergents we'll get," Tobias says, hushing the word Divergent.

#

We stand pressed against one another in the pit, the glass screens dangling above us with live feed from the Choosing Ceremony. We watch each child walk to the giant bowls and make his choice. We cheer loudly for each new Dauntless initiate, regardless of the fact they can't hear us. I silently count the number of initiates and it is adding up fast.

At the end of the ceremony I have counted 21 initiates. That's a fair number for Dauntless, considering most of the factions teach their children to fear us. Twelve Dauntless born and nine transfers.

We make our way to the net, finding Zeke along the way, to get ready for our new initiates.

"A good looking bunch, huh?" Zeke says, jumping up onto the net. "What about that Amity girl, though? That's almost as rare as Abnegation." His eyes twinkle when he look at me.

"I think that in itself proves she's Dauntless. Being able to leave her faction just like that, a faction of peace to come to a faction where fighting is the norm," I say. I feel like I should defend her because I know what it's like to be the odd one out.

Zeke grunts in reply and lays back on the net to look up at the sky through the giant hole. The train will arrive shortly and we will greet the initiates and welcome them to their new lives.

#

We hear Eric's voice above as he taunts the newbies, trying to get one to jump first. We wait anxiously to see who we will greet first.

A scream reverberates around us as someone falls down into the net. A boy with sandy colored hair. He bounces several times before coming to a complete stop. He looks at us, his eyes twinkling with delight.

"What a _rush!_" he yells, fist pumping into the air.

Tobias reaches up and pulls him off the net. He lands on the ground with a thud.

"Name?" Tobias says coolly. I'm always amazed by how easily he can revert back into trainer mode. I still have trouble with it.

"Cameron," he says.

"First jumper: Cameron!" Tobias' voice drifts to the top to Eric and we all repeat his words.

The rest of the initiates follow in quick succession. Once one goes it is easy for the others. Screams of terror and delight of a variety of pitches fill our ears.

"My name is Four," says Tobias. He gestures to Zeke and I. "This is Zeke and Six. We will be your trainers along with Eric, whom I'm sure you've been cozily aquainted with already."

The eyes of the initiates are wide and full of wonder. A few snickers are heard at the mention of numbers for names. It's always a joke to them. At least they are smart enough not to say anything. I think Tobias gets a kick out of terrozing the first one who makes fun of his name.

"Dauntless borns, follow Zeke and he will show you to your rooms. Transfers, follow me." Tobias turns swiftly and leads the nine transfers to the Pit.

"This is the Pit. This is where your training will take place, starting tomorrow. You will be required to show up on time. Unless, of course, you'd rather face the repercussions," Tobias says. I walk silently next to him.

"What's that?" one of the initiates says, pointing towards the chasm.

"That," Tobias starts, "is where everything goes to die."

I repress a smile. Dramatics are Tobias' specialty.

We start toward the chasm. Tobias explains that if they are not careful, they _will _fall in and then there is nothing we can do for them. We guide them all around the compound, finally stopping in front of the initiate dormitory.

"This is where you'll sleep. There is a change of clothes for you in your dressers," says Tobias. "After you change, you are expected in the cafeteria." With that, Tobias and I leave them to it.

I grab his hand and smile. "Dramatic much?" I say.

He shurgs. "Gotta get some fun out of it somehow, right?" he says. "Right," agreeing with himself.

#

I lay curled up in Tobias' bed, thinking about the initiates. There is an Abnegation boy and an Amity girl. _'They'll become friends,' _I think. There is five Candor transfers, which leaves the mind to wonder what must be forcing these kids to transfer from that particular faction. And there is two Erudite transfers. Not my favorite faction, although one of my best friends came from Erudite.

Tobias sits on the bed, untying his shoes. "It's an unusual set of transfers, huh?" he says.

I nod silently. I still don't know if I'm ready to train another group. This is only my second year and the year before we lost one to the chasm. And not only that, he was a Divergent, which means it most likely was not an accident. It doesn't get any easier with time, knowing that maybe I could have done something to save him. And I didn't.

Tobias lays next to me, staring intently at me. "It will get easier, I promise." It's like he can read my mind.

I look away. "I just don't want to lose one again. Losing them because they didn't make the cut is different. At least they'll be alive, even if they're factionless, ya know?" I shake my head. "But for them to die and not be able to leave their mark anywhere isn't something I think I can bear, year after year."

"Sometime's living factionless isn't living at all, Tris," he says softly and I know he's right.

We lay together for the rest of the night, exchanging words about the transfers, about his work and mine, and about the future. Before I know it, I fall asleep, hoping that tomorrow will be an easy day of training.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: Happy Saturday! It's been a few days. I've been fighting a cold and not really feeling up to writing. But here is chapter three! I hope you enjoy. We get to see what Eric is cooking up! In the next chapter we will be intoduced to the new initiates. :) And let me know what else you might like to see in term of Tobias and Tris. I don't want the main focus to be on them, as this story will be bigger than that, but there will be a few filler chapters with just some good fluff. So let me know!

#

I awake to the sound of Tobias' cell phone ringing loudly. I groan as he reaches over and answers it. I look to the alarm clock glowing dimly in the still dark room. It reads 5 a.m. I still have 2 hours to sleep!

"Uh-huh, this better be good," says Tobias, annoyed. He hangs up and heads to his shower. "Eric says we're to meet him in his office. He says it's important. Better be important, I don't wake up this early for some bullshit..." His voice fades away as he turns on the faucet.

I sit up and stretch as I make my way to the dresser. I keep extra clothes at Tobias' apartment for the nights I do spend with him.

When we are both ready we make our way to Eric's office, ready to hear some new scheme to take over the world. _'Bullshit,'_ I think to myself.

Tobias bangs on his door loudly, cussing under his breath. Eric answers swiftly and ushers us inside. He gestures to his large meeting table for us to sit. He sits at the head and leans his face on his hands, looking at us with a gleam in his eyes.

"I think you already know why you're here," he says.

I snort. "Well, assuming we don't, please enlighten us."

His eyes flash and he stands abruptly, starting to pace the length of the office. "You both know that every year we are required to..." He taps his chin, searching for the right word. "..._eliminate_ the Divergent. Nothing new, right?" He turns and raises his eyebrows. We nod for him to continue.

It's no surprise that this is what he called us in for. The Dauntless make it a point to get rid of any Divergent, as per orders from Jeanine Matthews herself. There are many ways to "get rid of them." It's an easy task to stage an "accident." One initiate standing too close to the chasm and_ boom_. No more Divergent boy. This is nothing new to me and I don't understand why we need to be called in to be told this, once again.

"Well, we all three know what a _pleasure _it is to work with Jeanine and the Erudite in order to rid ourselves of the Divergent. Such a pleasure, wouldn't you say?" His eyes flash again at her name. "But I've been given word from an insider at the Erudite that Jeanine has a new plan. She has gotten hold of the Death Serum." He pauses so that we have time to comprehend what he has said.

The Death Serum is an extremely rare serum. It is not easy to make and be made right, so very few times has it ever been made. It is not easy to replicate either. And why or how Jeanine has gotten it is beyond me.

"She has been able to produce mass amounts of it. _What _she plans on doing with it, I do not know, but I don't think I want to stay and find out." He stops and leans with his palms on the table, staring intently at us.

"So, with our knowledge of what Divergents are capable of, I think we might just have some use for them afterall." He smiles at us.

"What the hell are you going on about," Tobias says.

"I want you to report all Divergents to me. They will not be eliminated, nor will anyone else know what they are. We will be sure to arrange for them to pass initiation, regardless of their scores. They will have safety here in Dauntless, and when the time comes and we have enough of them, we will invade Erudite headquarters. Since the Erudite like to play with serums, I want to see how they'll battle a group of Divergents." He smiles triumphantly, like his plan is flawless.

I stand up. I don't want anything to do with him and his impossible schemes. For one, I don't trust him. "And what happens afterwards? When they aren't needed anymore. Will you just arrange a mass exacution?" My voice grows louder and I slam my hands down on the table. "What the hell do _you _gain from this, Eric? Why do we even need the Death Serum? If she's massed produced it, then what stops her from making more when you take it from her?"

He waves me off. "No matter. Those details aren't important now. Right now, I just want the Divergents reported to me, as usual. I will fill you in again soon." And with that, he leaves us alone.

I sit haughtily. Tobias' brow is furrowed, deep in thought.

"I don't trust him," I say. "It doesn't make any sense and doesn't add up at all."

"I dunno, Tris. Maybe this is a good thing," says Tobias.

I look at him increduously. "A good thing? How is that?"

"Well, you know they've been monitering the fear landscapes so they can judge for themselves whether an initiate is Divergent or not. And because of that, I can't manipulate the recordings. We can't save them a majority of the time. But maybe if we do report them to him, they have a chance."

I take that in. Eric did say they'll be given safety in Dauntless. Maybe he's right.

"I still don't like it. If we turn them in that's like sentencing them to a possible death. We don't know what exactly he's planning to do with them inside Erudite," I say.

We mull on the facts we've been given, deciding whether to go through with this or not. Either way Eric will find out if they are Divergent, since he moniters the recordings. But turning them in myself just doesn't seem right. I'm at a loss as to what to do.

"I just don't know," I say. "At least if we don't turn them in, we still have a chance to save them when Eric isn't looking. You can change the recordings when he isn't around but that won't always save them, will it?"

He shakes his head solemnly. Being Divergent ourselves there are mixed feelings. A part of me wants to trust Eric, to ensure them safety, but another part knows what he is capable of and I don't want to be the one to sentence them to death.

We walk hand in hand to the Pit. People are starting wake up and mull around until the day's work starts.

"Let's just wait and see what happens," says Tobias gently. "Maybe it will work out and we can save them."

I nod silently. I sure hope so.


End file.
